


Choices, Claims - Akashi Seijūrō|You

by scarletshackles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lime, Mild S&M, Smut, XReader, akashi x reader - Freeform, akashixreader, blindfold, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi fantasizes about a girl constantly. But that girl is not wearing the Rakuzan uniform on a daily basis. He believes it should be fixed. And it will be fixed.</p><p><b>Akashi Seijūrō X Reader</b><br/>Rating: PG16-18<br/>Length: Short<br/>Word count: 3143<br/>Theme: N/A<br/>Original version: Alternative, censored version available on my deviantart account. http://heartshackles.deviantart.com/art/Choices-Claims-Akashi-Seijuro-You-519571980<br/>Title translation: N/A<br/>Writer is not a native English speaker, grammatical errors may occur!</p><p>I do not do Akashi. I've only seen him in the anime once or twice, because I have yet to watch the 3rd season. Forgive me if he is OOC, but I hope he is not. And I really tried hard!</p><p>Text © Me<br/>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices, Claims - Akashi Seijūrō|You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2n31](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2n31).



Where as he had agreed that her school of choice had been correct, he didn't want to see her hanging around those people. He fantasized about her wearing a Rakuzan uniform half the time. He had acquired one, one that would be the perfect size for her. Today he would invite her over and have her wear the uniform for him, just like he had always wanted her to. If she only went to Rakuzan High. He was going to execute his darkest fantasies, make her completely and utterly want him. His will was going to be done. Exactly the way he plotted.

 

"Ah, ____."

Akashi waited for you by the door when one of the servants answered the door bell you had just rang. You smiled sweetly, happy to see the red-haired basketball player. You winced a little when you felt a strange aura emitting from him as you stepped in and closed in with him to greet him.

"Akashi-kun," you gingerly called out his name in greeting whilst he took your hand and kissed your fingers.

You felt surprised. He had never done that before. Something was definitely going on today. You wondered if the great emperor would let you in on it.

"I was waiting for you," he pleasantly said. "I'm always pleased that you arrive on time."

You nodded at him, smiling yet another time. It was obvious he wouldn't have appreciated somebody that was late from an invite to his fantastic house.

"Come, I have something to show you," he almost gently urged, grasping your hand.

"But, you know I dislike surprises," you reminded him kindly as he led you upstairs.

"Your dislikes are known," Akashi phrased with a matter of fact tone. "You know better than to refuse my request, isn't that right, ____?"

An awkward blink fluttered on your eyes. It came to mind, whether or not you were supposed to be aware of what he was speaking of.

"I hardly know what this request is," you chuckled, seeing him stop on his tracks by a door and release your hand.

"Soon you will."

He pushed open a set of large wooden doors leading to a bedroom. You followed him in, assuming it was his. It was well decorated and tasteful, but what struck your eye was the red arm chair in middle of it. The confusing part was not the chair itself, but rather what laid neatly folded on top of it.

"F-forgive my boldness, but have you started cross dressing, Akashi-kun?" you asked with a smile and a frown.

"Of course not," came a blunt answer as Akashi strode over to the chair. "Come in, close the door."

You closed the door with a creak as he asked and walked in further, towards the chair he stood by. Your feet stopped a breathing distance away, not wanting to intrude Akashi's personal space. You knew better than to do that without his consent.

"Why is this uniform here, then?" you inquired, not entirely sure of what was going on.

"It's exactly your size. It's _perfect_ ," the red head talked along. "And you will wear it for me."

Instantly blushing at his words, you couldn't help but let a surprised breath escape your lips. The request was strange. But for the few seconds you thought of it, harmless and doable.

"Oh, are you wondering how it would have looked on me?" a smile formed on your lips again.

You had always liked the man a little bit. You thought you were good friends with him, despite your chosen school. He had always given his blessing to your choice, but you had felt at odds with the tone he used to convey it. His personality was dominating, you had witnessed that a few times. He was completely unrelenting. But you had always liked a challenge. There was something incredibly mysterious and charming about him. Something other than his fluid, calming voice that you had learned to like a lot. You wished for that voice to whisper sweet nothings in your ear, from time to time. Though you could not bring yourself to admit it openly.

"I will not wonder," he rested his case. "You will wear it."

"Would you excuse me while I change into it?" you almost ignored his demand, as you had made your mind up already.

It was something you had wondered too. What if you had gone to Rakuzan High?

"Very well. Do not keep me waiting for long," Akashi glared as he swiftly exited the doors.

You turned from the door back towards the arm chair to see the uniform untouched on it. You sighed thoughtfully, beginning to strip your own uniform off to replace it with the white dominated Rakuzan one. You pulled on the socks, the skirt and buttoned up the shirt, then placed the cardigan on top of it neatly before tying the signature bow around your neck. Noticing a huge mirror on the wall, you turned towards it and gave yourself a quick glance before hearing a knock.

"____, are you done?"

You could hear the obvious impatience in his voice.

"Yes, Akashi-kun, excuse me!" you called to him and heard the door immediately open.

Akashi closed it behind him and marched over to you. His heterochromic eyes traveled up and down your body, making you feel a little uneasy. Your old uniform lay behind you on the back of the red arm chair. The man nodded in small approval, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I've waited for this... for so long," he whispered, his fingers brushing across your cheek.

Your confused feeling returned.

"A-Akashi-kun," you tried. "I'm not sure I understand, please explain."

"Don't be so naiive, ____," Akashi purred with his face now close to your ear. "Can't you see we are meant to be together?"

He flipped you over again to face the mirror with him. You were both standing in the Rakuzan uniforms, perfectly matching each other. By now, you felt a little scared of his sudden change in behavior. Even if you had thought about it, too. You saw his hand moving in the mirror, inching towards your chin and grabbing it. He bent himself forward, to have his head level with yours, his lips close to your ear.

"Perfection. It's what everybody should strive for."

His words tickled your ear. His hands strongly turned you around again, to face him. He smiled at you a little wickedly and pushed you. Your bottom hit the red, surprisingly very soft arm chair. You stared up at Akashi with your eyes wide.

"I-I'm not sure... how am I supposed to act right now," you confessed as he took a slow step towards you.

"Act? My ____, now that you are finally mine, you won't have to act for anything," he spoke with his voice ringing authority.

He was mad.

"Yours?" you repeated in awe. "When have we made such an agreement?"

"There need be no agreement. The Emperor takes what he wants," Akashi poisonously stated.

He closed the distance between himself and the arm chair you sat on, slamming his palms on each side of the arm rests and causing you to flinch back in your seat. As much as you could have. His back arched as he breathed on your face again. His eyes possessed an odd glint, but your eyes did not falter under his gaze.

"I know everything," he whispered against your mouth, with his lips softly brushing against yours with each word.

Akashi must have preferred to the fact that you did like him.

"Everything?" you murmured back to him.

Not another word was said before the red head pressed his lips against yours in a powerful, yet tender kiss. He withdrew too soon for your liking, as if teasing you.

"Don't move. I will be back shortly," he suddenly ordered in a hushed, yet commanding tone.

He left your personal space, disappearing from the door again. You did not move, you were too amazed by what had just happened. Akashi had kissed you. You, out of all people. You were sitting in his bedroom, in a uniform you never had. You sighed softly, trying to think through what was going on Akashi's head. Before you managed to even begin, you saw the man return from the door, holding a rather peculiar black box. It was of considerable size, yet did not appear very heavy. You watched him circle around you and place the box on the floor behind the arm chair.

"What's that?" you had to ask. "Are we going to be playing dress up like young girls do?"

Akashi never answered you. Instead, your line of sight went blank. You tried to see, but everything was black. A soft cloth rested against your eyes and you felt his long slender fingers tie it into a tight knot behind your head.

"Oh ____, we won't be playing a game," Akashi chuckled. "I am only going to be making sure that you are _absolutely_ mine. Nobody will ever dare to touch you again. It'll be only me. And _me_ only."

You felt the emphasis behind each of his words. Your stomach fluttered in small excitement, but at the same time you were scared. With your sight robbed from you, you were defenseless at the latest. You whimpered softly, feeling his fingers brushing against your cheek again. He laughed in amusement. You weren't sure if there was more words to be said at that and chose to remain silent for the moment. Next his hand grabbed yours, his fingers coiling around yours and pulling you up with him. He led you slowly forwards. Soon, he yanked you across the room and you landed on your back in his king sized bed. The sheets felt very soft to the touch and smelled pleasantly like cherry flowers. You felt him usher you further in and you moved a little towards the direction he urged you to go. You noticed his weight hit the side of the bed. Then you felt another sudden touch around your wrists. A ribbon encircled both of your wrists in turn, tugging them neatly and comfortably together. There was a soft pull as he tied the other ends on to something solid. Most likely...

"...the bed post?" you whispered, experimentally giving your hands a tug.

They would not budge.

"Bright and smart as always," Akashi's voice rang. "But, you should stay quiet, because you're going to be entertaining greatness."

You felt his finger shortly visit your lips and move along. It was rather exciting that you were not able to see. But it was also terribly unnerving. He would surprise you over and over again without you having much say to it. He could have his way for now, but you would not fall into his trap so easily for a second time. As much fun as it seemed to be becoming. Your heart pounded in anticipation. His fingers brushed against your thigh, making their way up toward the hem of your skirt. His fingers stopped there, making a circle. You soon realised what his game was. He wanted to make you beg for it. You smiled, certain that he could see it. Though whether or not you had his game found out, it would hardly matter since you were at his mercy. The psychological games were more of his forte than yours. Apparently you had managed to rile him up, considering that his hands begun undoing the buttons of your shirts. With the cardigan shirt out of the way, he went for the dress shirt. You winced a little, but he would not stop at this point. Secretly you never wanted him to. The buttons undone, his hand snaked down your naked stomach. You shivered at the contact, his hand cool compared to the heat of your skin. You felt your legs lifted a little as he placed himself between your legs. You felt his thighs were naked, but you were unsure when he had accomplished that. 

"With me, you will have everything you could ever want," he whispered in your ear lewdly.

Another shiver rocked your spine. You could feel him smiling against your ear as he hotly breathed against it. Then you felt a lick against your earlobe, making you moan out suddenly. His body leaned into you as he sucked up your earlobe, making you pant in excitement. He felt warm against your skin and with him so close, you would never forget his scent again. His lips moved from your lobe towards your cheek and down to your chin, but stopped before he reached your lips. He gently rested his chin on top of yours. With an entertained chuckle and no complaints from you, he sealed your lips in a passionate kiss. He dominated the whole exchange, much to your liking. Too many men had appeared weak to you before, too kind and yielding. But not Akashi Seijūrō. His hand roamed around your side to get around to undo your bra - you happily arched your back to allow his hand to do so. He dragged the fabric up to your wrists, leaving it there out of the way. A blush reddened your cheeks as his lips continued their adventure on your body. His tongue, soft lips and hot breath were on your neck, staying there for a moment before continuing down to your collarbone. He audibly sucked on it, earning another pleased moan from you. Your heart was beating fast and you weren't sure how long you would be able to hold on if he kept doing all the little things any woman would have buckled under. Placing wet kisses along the way his mouth inched further downwards to your breasts, taking his time to fondle your nipples with his lips in turn. You felt his teeth nibbling at you, your nipples becoming rock solid on cue. Pleased with his work, he ventured even further toward your belly button. His tongue gently lapped against your skin each time he kissed you, his palms tracing your sides and making you shudder. The basketball star's fingers pulled away your skirt, revealing your underwear to him. Your head felt light and dizzy with the pleasures he gave you. You hated to admit he would be getting exactly what you thought he wanted at this rate. It wasn't long until you felt your underwear leaving its usual place as well. Unable to think of words of protest, you laid still and let him continue his alluring administrations. When you concentrated your mind, you could feel his body becoming more warm each moment he spent on top of you. His shaft was pressing against your thigh, you were surprised by his size. He felt hard as a piece of steel. Your face became red again because of your own uncivil trail of thought. His palms fondled your sides again, up and down. Occasionally his hands visited your stomach, softly brushing against every part of your skin.

"____..." Akashi's voice shook your already trembling mind. "Beg for me."

You had been right.

"A...Akashi-kun," you mumbled with a frail tone. "T-that's not fair!"

"Everything that I want is only a matter of time," he quietly said. "Tonight, tomorrow night, and all the other nights to come, my word is your command."

You wanted to challenge him, but found your body too restless to even begin of thinking how to deny his demand.

"I... please," you started rather sheepishly. "Please give it to me!"

He stopped stroking your skin and retreated his hands. Only a moment after you felt his hard member penetrate you violently, just like you wanted it right now. You were so soaking that you couldn't have waited. More teasing would have only driven you mad with lust that was already taking over you as it was. You moaned sweetly, crying out his name. He seemed to have liked it, since you felt him pound even deeper into you, his hip meeting yours with each thrust. His arms curled around your legs, holding you in place. Your whole body felt like it was lit on fire by him. Your cries intensified, until he spoke.

"Stay quiet," he panted with demand in his voice. "I will not allow your release, not yet."

His words were like venom in a wound. You tried your best to block every sound and whimper that tried to come up your throat. Your orgasm closed in, somehow you thought he knew this extremely well. It kept building up inside you, worsening by the fact you were not allowed to cry out in pleasure of his hip's movement.

"Now," Akashi commanded huskily. "Come for me."

When he finally said the words you couldn't have even hoped to hold back anymore. You cried out so loud that you could swear the whole mansion that he called home echoed with it. Your body shivered and spasmed around him, much like he had wanted all along. He chuckled and you felt him gently continue his movement while you panted. Your body was limp all over. When your shivers subsided his thrusts continued as powerfully as they had before. You moaned, sighed and cried. Your body was slowly going towards a place in heaven again, you felt your toes going numb and disappearing from your map. It disappointed you that you could not look at his beautiful red hair, mismatched eyes and sharp handsome features while he practically used you to do his bidding. This time he did not deny you your vocal show of appreciation, but kept going until you felt your body rock in complete pleasure again. You moaned his name again, while your inner walls squeezed on him so hard you hoped he could never pull out. Your body was coated in sweat and the room was starting to significantly smell of sex. Once more, before you fully gathered your thoughts or relaxed, Akashi fucked you relentlessly. His fingers dug in your thighs as he let out a few pleased pants and grunts himself, slowly closing his own ultimatum. You involuntarily kept groaning and huffing underneath him, wishing you could have held on to him. Again your body shivered with a mind blowing orgasm, your back instinctively arched as he found his own peak and you noticed a warmth filling you. You felt his cheek and soft hair against your knee, leaning on it. He panted softly, gently pulling out of you and collapsing next to you. You heard a shuffle and next thing you knew he pulled off the blind fold. You looked into his eyes pleadingly, him closing in with your face and kissing you roughly.

"You are mine," he phrased to you with his voice sounding slightly tired, yet satisfied.

You could only nod to confirm his claim on you.

 

©Scarlet 2015  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Author's Note:**

> I think it turned out indeed pretty sexy. But I could always be wrong. I'm also a little ashamed because I know these ideas DO come from my own fantasies and little dreams... I hope you liked this.
> 
> And I still don't do Akashi.


End file.
